¿Quién Tiene el Mejor Novio?
by Hybrid-Kothari
Summary: Ginny encuentra un articulo de como saber quien es el mejor novio en Corazon de Bruja, y decide ponerlo en practica con sus amigas, y estas con sus novios. ¿Qué hara Hermione con Harry?


CHAPTER: UNIQUE

Hermione entro al café, este estaba copado, apenas había mesas desocupadas. Ella había quedado en encontrarse a Ginny y a Luna para el almuerzo. Para ellas esto era su tradición semanal y Hermione disfrutaba muchísimo de estas reuniones, ya que el principal objetivo era no perder contacto. Tenía quince minutos de retraso, entonces se apresuro en llegar a la mesa que sus amigas ocupaban enseguida.

Luna bebía a sorbos el agua con el sorbete de lado, mientras Ginny por accidente (y digo accidentes por que ellas nunca leían esas estupideces, xD) hojeaba la última edición Semanal de Corazón de Bruja, en busca de algo que hacer en su espera por Hermione.

-Hola chicas, siento llegar tarde, pero tuvimos una emergencia.-dijo Hermione, tomando la única silla libre y se sentándose.

-Sí nos enteramos. Ha salido por todas partes en las noticias. - dijo Luna con una enorme sonrisa.

-Oliver debe estar realmente enfadado de que su escoba cayera durante el partido contra los Cannons.- dijo Ginny todavía hojeando la revista.

-Está enfadado, pero estoy segurísima de que Ron está muy feliz de que los Cannons ganaran - sentencio la castaña.

-Oh, ¡sí que lo está!- declaro Luna con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Ya ordenaron? - pregunto Hermione

-Sí, ya ordenamos, y para ti también- contesto la rubia.

-Bien porque estoy hambrienta. Oliver tuvo una caída terrible. Nos tomó bastante tiempo poder restablecerlo y me siento realmente agotada - dijo Hermione débilmente.

-¡Esto es interesante!- salto Ginny de repente, ojeando a lo que leía en la revista.

-¿Qué es interesante? ¿Qué me siento agotada? - preguntó Hermione completamente perdida en cuanto a lo que Ginny se estaba refiriendo.

- No, este artículo, **' Como saber quien tiene el mejor novio'**. - dijo Ginny, leyendo el título del artículo en voz alta.

Hermione miró con el ceño fruncido a Ginny. En cambio los ojos de la pelirroja, brillaron con un destello malicioso que sólo quería decir una cosa; Ginny quería que ellos tomaran la prueba del articulo.

-No Ginny.- dijo Hermione enseguida.

- ¡Oh, vamos! - dijo Ginny en forma de suplica - será divertido.

-No, Ginny. Solamente nos vamos a envolver en una gran pelea arrastrando a Harry, Ron y Draco, y eso no es agradable.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Herm. Es una mala idea. Además los Flyworms gustan de la fricción entre amigos, y pueden dejar algunas mordeduras bastante repugnantes. – complemento Luna.

Ambas ignoraron la última parte de las criaturas extrañas que Luna siempre menciona, total era una costumbre que nunca dejaría.

-Ustedes dos solamente tienen miedo de admitir que Draco es el mejor novio que alguien podría tener - dijo Ginny como carnada, cambiando de táctica, pues quería picar sus amigas

-Ginny, de verdad, no deberíamos llegar a ese punto - advirtió Hermione.

-A ver, veamos , a Draco nunca se le olvida mi cumpleaños, él siempre sabe a ciencia exacta que es lo que quiero y es increíblemente bueno en la cama - dijo Ginny como listado de motivos por qué Draco era tan fantástico.

-¿Cómo? - protesto Luna - Ron sólo olvidó mi cumpleaños una vez, y en su defensa ni si quiera yo me acorde que era mi cumpleaños ese día - dijo Luna

-Si tú lo dices. Pero no deberías inventar escusas para justificar a tu hombre -contesto Ginny en un tono de hecho.

Luna la miro y frunció el ceño.

-Ves ya está comenzando -, advirtió Hermione.

-Hermione, yo estuve saliendo con Harry durante algún tiempo y sé que él no cumple todo esto –afirmo Ginny con seguridad.

-Tal vez Harry no cumple con tus expectativas, pero puedo decirte que Harry es todo lo que alguna vez soñé, y sigo queriendo. ¡Además Draco no es todo eso! - Hermione dijo en defensa del hombre que ama.

-¡Pruébalo! -desafío Ginny.

-Esta bien, Ginny, pero si no resulta bien dejaras todo los malo atrás, ¡conste que yo te advertí!- dijo Hermione finalmente.

-Si, si bueno, admitiré que Hermione Granger me advirtió – dijo Ginny en voz alta, bajando su tono de inmediato, ya que otros le dedicaban una mirada "cállate estas en un lugar público y nadie quiere saber tus tonterías".

-Explícanos, ¿Como es el test? De que se trata – soltó Luna.

-Esa es la mejor parte, el test es bien simple. Todo lo que hay que hacer es llamar a tu novio y pedirle planear una cena romántica para ti esta noche. Mañana nos encontraremos otra vez aquí y veremos que pasó.- contesto Ginny alegremente.

-¿Cómo determinaremos quien tuvo la mejor noche? - pregunto Hermione

- Aquí hay ciertas directrices catalogadas - dijo Ginny mostrando el artículo.

Luna y Hermione alcanzaron a ojear un tanto el artículo, pero Ginny no las dejó ver mucho.

-¡Ginny!, tenemos que leerlo- dijo Hermione.

-Solo no vallan a arruinar la revista- dijo Ginny con altanería, y se la dio cautelosamente a Hermione.

Ambas muchachas comenzaron a leer al instante, les tomo varios minutos terminarlo. El almuerzo había llegado para entonces y el silencio penetró entre ellas.

-Sin trampas - dijo Luna de repente.

-Yo no las necesitare - dijo Ginny y bufo.

Hermione ignoro aquel comentario de la pelirroja. Ella sabía que esto era una terrible idea, pero una parte de ella no podía menospreciar la idea y se empecinaba en realizarla.

Hermione fue la primera en terminar de comer, y prometió encontrarlas mañana para el almuerzo a la misma hora para discutir los resultados.

En el camino de vuelta a San Mungo, Hermione decidió aparecerse en el departamento central Aurores en el Ministerio y visitar a su fantástico novio. Se encamino directo hacia el piso correcto, y se hizo camino entre los hasta llegar a donde era. El Auror allí suavemente maldecía la montaña de trabajo administrativo que estaba sobre su escritorio. Hermione silenciosamente se acercó detrás de él y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos.

-Herm, sabes que no puedes ocultarte de mí -dijo Harry poniendo sus manos encima de las de ella

-Una chica puede intentarlo no -respondió Hermione con un sonrisa.

Harry con cuidado levantó las manos de la castaña junto con las de el, y rápidamente hizo girar su silla alrededor para afrontarla, derribándola, y sentándola sobre su regazo, en sus piernas.

-¡Ah!- se quejo Hermione, ya que el movimiento repentino del pelinegro la sorprendió.

-Vio señorita, Soy la única persona permitida para hacer sorpresas en esta relación - dijo Harry divertido colocando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de su novia.

Hermione vio la oportunidad que esperaba. -entonces, ¿por qué no me sorprendes hoy con una cena romántica esta noche?-

- ¿Esta noche? -dijo Harry vacilando un poco.

-Sí, esta noche. ¿Por qué? ¿hay algún problema? - pregunto Hermione de manera seductora.

-No, solamente que me gusta poner mucho esfuerzo en mis sorpresas para ti - dijo Harry susurrándole en el oído.

-Piensa en esto como un desafío, Harry. Sé que te gustan mucho los desafíos – La castaña picando al rubio.

Harry se inclinó un poco y la besó suavemente en los labios. Hermione trató de profundizar el beso, pero Harry se separo, y luego le mostro una risa burlona. Hermione puso mala cara.

-Entonces hasta más tarde amor -dijo Harry inclinándose un poco mas y mordisqueando su oído.

Hermione soltó un suave gemido como reacción.

-Harry me estas torturando - dijo Hermione voz baja.

-Todo es parte de la sorpresa de esta noche -dijo Harry con voz ronca.

Hermione arqueó una ceja -Valla ya estas formulando un plan -

-Ahora retome su camino señorita- dijo Harry y la levantó de él con cuidado palmeándole el trasero.

-¿Me estas echando? - dijo Hermione fingiéndose ofendida…

-Tengo que terminar esto si es que quiero tener todo listo para esta noche, y definitivamente no terminaré esto contigo sentada sobre mis piernas- indico Harry

-¿Por qué no haces lo de siempre y lo ignoras?-

-Porque mi novia me dijo que no debo dejar acumular el trabajo - dijo Harry guiñándole el ojo.

Hermione lo miró algo frustrada, pero Harry no le hizo caso y se giró hacia el montón de papeles que había en su escritorio.

-Vamos señorita a su trabajo, estoy seguro que no querrá retrasarse hoy - dijo Harry de espaldas.

Él tenía un punto. Con mucho descontento Hermione abandono el cubículo y se dirigió al atrio. En cuestión de minutos ella ya estaba en su consultorio en San Mungo. Hermione encontró difícil concentrarse en el trabajo pues siguió preguntarse lo que Harry planearía para ella con tan poco tiempo. Sus ojos constantemente se dirigían hacia el reloj sobre la pared, tentándola de hacer que se detuviese para que Harry tuviese mucho más tiempo, pero justo cuando comenzaba a considerar aquello como una opción, un paciente entro a emergencias y el caso fue de inmediato asignado a Hermione, haciéndola olvidarse casi por completo de su plan.

Dos horas después, Hermione finalmente llego a su departamento. Harry nunca le había especificado donde se iba a dar la cena, pero ella esperaba que fuese en su departamento. El sol ya se había puesto, y con esto llego la noche y Hermione se encontraba en un oscuro departamento. La castaña hecho inmediatamente un vistazo alrededor, pero no vio nada, ninguna señal de Harry. Encendió las luces y miró alrededor para ver si había alguna nota o alguna especie de marca que le llamara la atención, pero nada. La decepción se rezumó en cómo no vio nada. Tal vez Harry había sido retenido en el departamento de Aurores hasta tarde y no consiguió tiempo para planear nada, pero si eso hubiese ocurrido él la hubiese llamado, eso de seguro, vía red flu o enviado una lechuza.

Una Hermione desanimada se fue a su dormitorio para cambiarse. Lanzó su ropa sucia en la cesta y se dirigido a tomar una agradable ducha caliente. Dejando la puerta de cuarto de baño abierta, en esperanzas de que Harry se le uniese si es que venía a verla. Al recibir el agua caliente sobre ella, sintió todos sus músculos relajarse y fue fácil aclarar su mente. Solo cuando el agua comenzó a volverse fría recordó que debía untarse champú en su pelo. Después de un masaje rápido en su cuero cabelludo, y juago bien, y jabonar su cuerpo y de la misma forma quitarlo, cerro la ducha. Se cubrió el cuerpo con una toalla por segunda vez, y una sobre su cabeza.

A lo que salió el cuarto de baño, una ráfaga de aire frio la golpeo de lleno y esto le recordó que estaba todavía sola en el departamento. Hermione se revisó su departamento para asegurarse que ninguna nota de Harry hubiese llegado mientras ella estaba en la ducha; pero no había nada.

Hermione fue hasta su dormitorio y se dirigió a la cama. Notó que Harry había dejado un calcetín sucio sobre su cama la noche anterior. Hermione se había marchado temprano esa mañana para hacer algunas diligencias antes del trabajo, y confió en Harry para hacer la cama correctamente. Obviamente, olvidó su calcetín. Hermione con ira tomo el calcetín para lanzarlo fuera de la cama. Pero que paso, que apenas hacer contacto con el objeto, sintió un tirón fuerte, dándose cuenta al instante que eso era un translador.

Un pequeño sentimiento de pánico entró en su mente ya que se preguntaba si alguien además de Harry había dejado el calcetín allí. Hermione aterrizó sin gracia sobre su trasero. El suelo era de arena pero a pesar de eso fue un duro aterrizaje.

Hermione echó un vistazo alrededor. Había luna llena, lo que le permitió ver un poco en la obscuridad. Al parecer, ella se encontraba en una playa desierta. Las olas se escuchaban ir venir en la orilla y el aire era tibio, pero refrescante. Hermione se levantó y limpio la arena de su trasero. El cuarzo en la arena hacia que brillase con la luz de la luna y esto le dio un toque mágico a la playa.

-¡Buen aterrizaje! -dijo una voz arrogante, cerca a ella.

Hermione se dio la vuelta a la voz y de repente un fuego apacible apareció detrás del contorno de Harry, o al menos ella esperó que fuese Harry quien hablaba. Detrás de él, ella podría ver un juego de mesa para dos con una rosa roja en el centro. Hermione rió. Era Harry.

-¡Gracias por el translador! - grito Hermione exaltada, se notaba el coraje en su voz.

Harry se acerco hacia ella. Ella podría ver que él estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones largos, negros. Harry había dejado los dos primeros botones abiertos y Hermione podría ver su pecho liso.

-Amor, no hay necesidad de estar enfadada; ese era la mejor manera de traerte para acá- dijo Harry dijo suavemente plantando un beso suave sobre su frente. Harry era unas cinco pulgadas más alto que ella, así disfrutando al saludarla con un beso en la frente.

Hermione se cruzó brazos - podrías haberme avisado.

-¡Lo hice! – se defendió Harry, en un tono confuso.

-¿Cuando? -exigió Hermione

- La nota sobre la puerta.- respondió el moreno simplemente.

-¿La nota en que puerta?-preguntó exasperada Hermione.

- La nota en la parte trasera de la puerta del baño, junto con un vestido hermoso que te deje para que te pusieras, no es que no me gustase que no tuvieses uno puesto - dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Yo no vi ningún vestido o nota. -dijo Hermione desafiante

- Estaba allí, Hermione. ¿Viste la puerta?- pregunto Harry.

Hermione repasó mentalmente lo que hizo en su departamento. Ella recordaba haber entrado al bunio, pero haber cerrado la puerta del baño, ya que la había dejado abierta para Harry a que se le una, cuando llegase. Lo que hizo que Hermione se ruborizara ante este pensamiento.

-No miraste a la puerta ¿cierto? - dijo Harry seguro.

-Eso no importa. Solo esta de que regrese y me cambie - dijo Hermione

-No puedo regresarte Hermione. El siguiente translador no se activa hasta primera hora en la mañana. -dijo Harry

Hermione arqueó una ceja, con su mirada plantada en el -¿Pensabas tenernos aquí toda la noche? -

-Bueno, pues eso era lo que esperaba - dijo Harry pasándose una mano por su desordenado cabello azabache.

- Entonces tendré que estar con esto- dijo la castaña, echando un vistazo a la pequeña toalla que cubría su cuerpo.

- Sí pero… si las cosas suceden tal y como las planee, no llevarás eso por mucho tiempo- dijo Harry astutamente.

-Entonces, Sr. Potter. ¿Planifica usted abusar de mi aquí en esta playa desierta? - preguntó Hermione juguetonamente.

-Sí pero pensé en cenar primero.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, e indicó a la mesa detrás de él.

Hermione miró por detrás de él a la mesa muy bien puesta.

- _My lady_ - dijo Harry ofreciéndole su brazo.

Hermione con mucho gusto lo tomó. Él la escoltó hasta la mesa y sacó una silla para ella. La castaña con toda la cautela posible tomo asiento y Harry tomó asiento frente a ella.

-¿Que hay para cenar?- pregunto Hermione curiosa.

-Lo que tú quieras. Solamente pídelo y aparecerá sobre tu plato -

Hermione fijo sus ojos en Harry. -Espero que estés pagando muy bien a Dobby por esto-

-Desde luego- contesto Harry con un poco de nerviosismo. Él no podía decirle que Dobby se había rechazado a que le pague.

Hermione decidió ordenar, pidió cordero asado con verduras cocidas al vapor y ensalada Cesar. Harry pidió un gran filete de lomo y patatas. Para encabezar todo esto, Harry abrió una botella del vino favorito de Hermione, un Chardonnay, y al juzgar por la pinta, algo anejo, y lo sirvió en sus copas . Él sostuvo su copa e hizo un brindis simple, - por nosotros- Hermione con mucho gusto tomo su primer sorbo.

-¿Donde estamos Harry?-preguntó Hermione ligeramente, y recogió su tenedor para probar sus verduras.

-Una isla en el Océano Índico- contesto Harry y comenzó a cortar su filete.

-¿Por qué aquí.?- pregunto Hermione degustando sus verduras.

Harry rió como a un niño que le han dado un cono de helado.- Escogí este lugar porque tiene algunas horas de diferencia con Londres -. Podemos mirar la salida del sol juntos, y no preocuparnos de llegar tarde al trabajo- termino Harry con un guiño

Hermione sonrió. Su Harry siempre pensaba en ella.

- ¿Y desde cuanto has estado planeando esto?, porque no creo que lo hallas hecho en unas horas - pregunto Hermione.

-Por algún tiempo -dijo Harry vagamente.

-¿Podrías ser mas especifico? -

Harry negó, antes de degustar su filete ora vez.

Hermione decidió inspeccionar más del paisaje hermoso, pero de repente un interrogante cruzo por su cabeza.

-Uhm, Harry - dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior -¿Dónde vamos a dormir?

Otra vez la amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Harry reapareció. -Bajo las palmas de coco.

Hermione fijo sus ojos en él. Tenía que ser un poco más específico. Había docenas de árboles de coco sobre esta playa. Hermione exploró bajo cada árbol y notó una hamaca grande atada a dos árboles de coco, no muy lejanos.

Harry siguió la mirada de ella. - Está diseñada para dos personas.

Hermione arqueó una ceja. -¿Estaba eso en tu lista de fantasías?-

Como una broma una noche Draco desafió a cada uno a anotar sus tres primeras fantasías. Una de las fantasías de Harry era hacer el amor en una hamaca, en una playa desierta.

En la primera fantasía de Hermione estaba hacer el amor en la playa, lo que Hermione pensó que Harry mataba dos pájaros de un solo tiro, por así decirlo.

-Tal vez- contesto Harry con una risa seductora.

-Pensé que esto, como se suponía, era mi noche romántica- dijo Hermione

- Y lo es. Estamos en una playa- indico Harry con voz de hecho.

Hermione lo miro sospechosa.

- Sabias que te ves más linda cuando haces eso – dijo Harry y se levantó de su asiento, recogiendo consigo la rosa de la mesa. Hermione juguetonamente no le hizo caso, pero sonrió.

Harry se arrodilló a su lado y le dio la rosa. -Para ti amor.

Hermione tomó la rosa y notó que el traía las manos algo sudorosas.

-Harry, ¿estás bien? - pregunto Hermione

-Sí, sí estoy bien - dijo Harry

Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido, lo que hizo que él se moviera un poco. Hermione vio algo brillar y observo a la rosa. Justo atrapado en uno de los pétalos había un hermoso anillo de diamantes rodeado por pequeñas esmeraldas.

- ¿cásate conmigo Hermione? - declaro Harry

Para alguna extraña razón, la conversación con Ginny y Luna al medio día llego a su mente. Ella pensó que seguro esta noche fallaría algo en la noche de ellos, "Draco y Ron seguro se equivocan en algo" pensó y su Harry sería el mejor novio.

-¡Hermione!- pregunto Harry rompiendo aquel estúpido pensamiento.

-Sí, Harry, ¿qué mas esperabas que te dijera? -dijo Hermione, y se lanzo hacia el envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de Harry y ahogándolo con un beso.

Después de unos segundos Harry la rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él, y tiró de ella cayendo hacia atrás sobre la arena juntos.

Hermione rompió el beso, mientras Harry sonreía como un completo idiota.

- Sabes... podrías ponerlo en mi dedo antes de que cambie de idea-dijo Hermione divertida

Harry inmediatamente alcanzó la rosa que estaba todavía en la mano de Hermione y con cuidado quitó el anillo. Tomo su mano a toda y deslizo el anillo en su dedo.

-¡Mano equivocada Harry!- indicó Hermione

-Oh, lo siento - dijo Harry y prosiguió a sacarlo y luego colocarlo en la mano correcta.

Hermione miró el anillo ya en su dedo, este brilló maravillosamente en la luz de la luna.

- Es hermoso- dijo ella

-Pero no tan hermoso como tu - dijo Harry con voz ronca.

Hermione se ruborizó. Frases sentimentales por lo general no la afectaban, pero viniendo de Harry ellos tomaban un nuevo significado. Ella se inclinó un poco y suavemente besó a Harry. El beso pronto convertido en una batalla apasionada de lenguas y antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta ya estaban en la hamaca.

-Tenía razón - alardeo Harry alardeando felizmente, y quitó la toalla de Hermione.

-Eso no es justo. -dijo la castaña e indico a su estado desnudo en comparación a el que estaba totalmente vestido.

-Supongo que tú sabrás como igualar las cosas-dijo Harry

Hermione con mucho gusto se cedió a su sugerencia.

-----------------------------------------

Horas más tarde, salieron los primeros rayos de luz del sol que brillaban en la orilla, a Hermione esto la tenia maravillada y aun más cuando se fijo en su nuevo anillo que también brillaba. Ella estaba comprometida ahora, y pronto sería una mujer casada. No podía esperar más para decirles a sus padres y a sus amigos. Al menos el vecino de su padre y la Sra. Weasley, dejarían de comentar que ella y Harry eran pecadores por vivir juntos antes del matrimonio. Había muchos cambios por venir y Hermione se encontró muy feliz acerca de ellos.

Harry había encontrado una playa donde se podía ver directamente la salida del sol. Él tenía que haber estado planificando esto durante meses. Mientras dormía, la cara del moreno lucia muy pacífica y contenta mientras Hermione observaba la salida del sol. Era muy hermoso, ella silenciosamente reflexionaba sobre su vida. Se acordaba de que estuvo a punto de perderlo en la batalla final y fue sólo por el conocimiento que tenía ella de curar con hechizos que Harry fue capaz de sobrevivir. Harry había pasado muchos meses en San Mungo reponiéndose, tanto de heridas físicas como emocionales.

Muchas brujas y magos habían muerto durante la guerra y Harry se culpaba por aquello. En cuanto Harry fue capaz de dejar el hospital, él visitó todas las familias que sobrevivieron y pidió perdón por los que habían muerto. Entonces fue cuando Harry finalmente encontró la paz, después de la disculpa a una anciana que había perdido todo y cada uno de sus familiares. Ella le dijo que si él le pedía disculpas, entonces toda la comunidad mágica debía pedirle perdón a él. Voldemort no era sólo su problema, él era problema de todos y era muy vergonzoso que los viejos magos permitieran a un muchacho joven llevar la carga de Voldemort, entonces ella le pidió perdón por eso. Ella fue muy amable con Harry, le ofreció té y Harry pensó que sus brownies eran lo más delicioso que había comido en su vida, aunque no podía mencionar aquello ante la Sra. Weasley. Lo que en total hizo que Harry cambiara, y madurara para que ahora sí, empezara a vivir su vida.

Harry decidió que quería graduarse formalmente de Hogwarts entonces todos ellos todos volvieron a la escuela. Harry estudió duro y obtuvo las notas exigidas para convertirse en Auror. Después del entrenamiento inicial, se hizo un Auror muy bueno.

Un poco después de una cita formal, Harry le pidió a Hermione salir. Ambos estaban nerviosos, Hermione estaba preocupada en principal por su amistad pero Harry le dijo que si ellos habían sobrevivir la guerra, ellos podrían sobrevivir a esto. La primera cita fue un enorme éxito y esto había sido solo el comienzo, de aquello en lo que ahora estaban, el compromiso. Estaban un poco ansiosos cuando dijeron a los Weasleys formalmente, en ese almuerzo el domingo, que eran pareja. Por un momento pensaron que tal vez Ron, o Ginny se alterarían pero ellos los felicitaron así sin más, felicísimos por ellos.

-Un galeón por tus pensamientos- dijo una voz masculina, susurrando en su oído.

Hermione rió y sintió los brazos de Harry alrededor de ella pegándola un poco más hacia el.

-¿Cuanto tiempo has estado planificando esto? - pregunto Hermione.

Harry saco una enorme sonrisa. -te lo diré luego, ahora solo disfrutemos de nuestros últimos instantes aquí, antes de regresar -dijo Él y la besó profundamente.

Hermione se dejo sucumbir a la pasión durante más tiempo antes de que ellos volvieran a casa.

--------------------------------------------

Hermione entro al tan ocupado y lleno café, y encontró a Luna sentada que esperaba pacientemente en su mesa.

-¡Hola Luna!- dijo felizmente Hermione.

-¡Hola Hermione!!- saludo la rubia en el mismo tono.

-¿Donde está Ginny?- pregunto Hermione

-No sé, pensé que ella sería la primera aquí, para jactarse contándonos sobre alguna cita costoso con Draco - dijo Luna

Hermione asintió. El camarero vino y cada uno pidió una soda, y ordenaron por Ginny agua. Después de un rato, Ginny apareció con docenas de bolsas en sus manos.

-¡estoy totalmente exhausta! - dijo la pelirroja, derrumbándose sobre la silla restante.

-¿Cansada de hacer compras? -pregunto Hermione.

-No, no de compras, tengo un millón de cosas de hacer antes de la boda- declaro Ginny

-¿Quien te lo dijo? - dijeron Luna y Hermione al mismo tiempo, con mucha sorpresa.

Hermione miró a Luna y ambas compartieron una mirada confusa.

-¿Como que quien me lo dijo? Es mi boda, ¿como podría decírmelo alguien?- respondió Ginny presumidamente.

-¿Te vas a casar? - soltó Luna

-Sí, mira - dijo Ginny mostrando un extravagante anillo en su dedo.

-Supongo que esto quiere decir que tengo el mejor novio. -dijo Ginny felizmente

-Siento mucho romper tu burbuja Ginny - dijo Hermione con dolor fingido, alegre de poder romper la burbuja de Ginny -pero Harry también me propuso anoche -termino esto con una dulce sonrisa y mostro su anillo también.

-¡Ron también me propuso!- dijo Luna, mostrando una cosa algo extraña sobre su dedo anular.

Tanto Ginny como Hermione echaron un vistazo y se devolvieron una mirada cómplice para no preguntar que era aquello que Luna tenía en su dedo.

-Supongo que es un empate - dijo la castaña

-¡Oh no! - dijo Ginny y sacó la revista colocándola en medio de la mesa.

-¡Ginny! - advirtió Hermione

-¿Que? Usaremos la revista para determinar quien gano. - dijo Ginny con un tono egoísta.

-¡Ginny hay Flyworms! -dijo Lu

- ¡Hey chicas! -saludó Harry felizmente.

-Harry, Draco Ron -dijo Hermione en shock.

-Decidimos almorzar y nos acordamos que ustedes estaban aquí, entonces decidimos unirnos a nuestras encantadores prometidas - dijo Draco suavemente.

Cada tipo agarró una silla y la coloco alado de su chica respectivamente.

-¿Que están haciendo? - pregunto Ron, saludando a Luna con un beso en su mejilla.

- Uh, nada - contesto Ginny recibiendo un beso de Draco.

Harry saludó a Hermione con el beso habitual en la frente y tomo su mano bajo la mesa.

Tanto los de Luna como los ojos de Hermione fueron a la dar al centro de la mesa, donde estaba la revista. Estaba bien abierta y el título estaba escrito en letras grandes. Sería fácil para cualquiera de ellos leer que decía ahí. Hermione miro a los ojos de Ginny e indicó a la revista en el centro de la mesa. Ginny se puso tensa.

-¿Qué pasa Ginevra?- pregunto Draco llevando su silla cerca de Ginny, para pasar su brazo alrededor de ella.

-Draco, cariño, nosotros solo discutíamos algunos planes de boda y mas ideas para estas- dijo Ginny mirando la revista en el centro de la mesa.

-Ya les dijiste la fecha que escogimos - preguntó Draco.

-No, no aún. Pensé que les diríamos juntos- dijo Ginny cogiendo casualmente su bebida.

-¿Es esa corazón de bruja? -preguntó Ron dirigiendo su mano hacia la revista.

-Solo buscando algunos consejos para la boda - dijo Ginny

-¿Enserio?, ¿me pregunto qué información tiene esta revista? - dijo Ron alcanzándola.

Ginny usó sus reflejos de buscador y le arrebató la revista. Ella pensó que ya había pasado todo pero Draco agarró su muñeca.

-Cariño, me gustaría ver lo que esta revista influye en ti para nuestra boda.- dijo Draco y usó su otra mano para quitársela.

Él sostuvo la revista y empezó a leer silenciosamente.

-¿Qué dice? - pregunto Harry curioso.

La cara de Draco estaba en blanco con la mirada fija y le dio la revista a Harry. Harry rápidamente leyó el título y apretó su mandíbula. Hermione podría decir que él estaba enfadado. Harry también silenciosamente lo pasó a Ron que tampoco tenía la intención de leerlo en alto.

- ¿y cuanto sacamos? -preguntó Draco sarcásticamente.

- No lo hemos hecho Draco. - dijo Ginny y trató tomar su mano pero él se soltó y alejo su silla.

-Dice que el primer paso hacia calificarnos era pedirle a su novio una cita romántica. No pienso que ninguna de ustedes pueda negar que si lo hicieron - dijo Harry seriamente.

-Mira Harry, nosotros vimos el artículo y pensamos que la cita romántica era agradable. No íbamos a darles un puntaje.- dijo Hermione acentuando la ultima parte

Tanto Ginny como Luna asintieron enérgicamente en señal de acuerdo.

- Estoy completamente seguro de que esto fue idea de mi hermana -dijo Ron frotando su barbilla.

-Ron, no seas ridículo - contesto Ginny

- El punto es Ginny, que no puedes darnos una calificación, así y ya, somos diferentes y así como Harry puede ser el novio perfecto para Hermione, él no será el novio perfecto para ti. No hay forma de compararnos- dijo Ron pensativamente.

-¿Salió algo sensible de la boca de Ron? - pregunto Hermione con incredulidad.

-Lo que Weasley quiso decir fue que yo soy perfecto para Ginevra -dijo Draco pretencioso.

-¡Cállate Huron! - dijo Ron amenazante.

-Sí, sí, si yo también te quiero cuñado - dijo Draco con mofa.

-Ginny, como puedes hacerme esto. Voy a estar oficialmente relacionado con el Hurón -dijo Ron

- Ya déjalo Ron - dijo Harry

-Tengo una pregunta, ¿cómo es que los tres escogieron anoche para proponernos matrimonio? - dijo Hermione.

- Estuvimos pensando en ello desde hace algún tiempo. Molly ha sido muy insistente últimamente, la oportunidad se presento y pues todos nos decidimos a hacerlo - dijo Draco. Ron y Harry asintieron de acuerdo.

- Dejemos esto ¿sí?, ¡Tenemos tres bodas que planificar! - dijo Luna felizmente.

Hubo un pequeño silencio donde cada uno pareció meditarlo antes de que Draco anunciara la fecha de su boda y Luna dijera que quería que sus Damas de honor vistieran de negro. Y pues fue divertido ver a Harry rendirse, ya que no tenía ninguna opción otra que llevar un smoking y a Draco retorciéndose al tener a todos los seis hermanos de Ginny... Los próximos meses iban a ser caóticos, pero a ninguno de ellos le importaba ya que así es la vida y cada uno de ellos quería disfrutarla al máximo. Lo único que les preocupaba era cuando le dijeran a la Sra. Weasley... sobrevivirían a esos abrazos asesinos?...

FIN


End file.
